Não Existo Sem Você!
by Briseis Malfoy
Summary: Após uma briga, L some deixando Raito sozinho e terrivelmente abalado, será que tem volta? RaitoxL - OneShot!


**Título**: Não Existo Sem Você

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens envolvidos nesta história não me pertencem e isso não aconteceu.

**Sumário**: OneShot. Após uma briga, L some deixando Raito sozinho e terrivelmente abalado, será que tem volta? RaitoxL

**Pares**: RaitoxL

Raito permanecia deitado na enorme cama de casal que dividia com L, as luzes apagadas e os pensamentos longe. Ah vários dias que Raito não ouvira falar de L, nem se quer uma carta ou mensagem, a briga que tiveram não havia sido de todo desastrosa, apenas discutiram por opiniões diferentes e sobre coisas sem a mínima importância, mas no fundo o ruivo sabia ter magoado L devido a quantidade de insultos que dirigira a ele. E mesmo que não fosse de seu feitio ele não via a hora de, se necessário fosse, implorar o perdão do amante.

O medo de que jamais voltasse a vê-lo era o bastante para grudar Raito na cama, o estado do ruivo deveria estar deplorável, desde a briga ele não tomara banho, não arrumara a casa e nem se quer comera algo. Já se sentia deveras fraco, mas de que importava? Jamais, nem em um milhão de anos ele imaginou se ver numa situação como essa, como se ele fosse a mulher que espera o marido chegar e ele nunca chega, então ela desisti de viver.

Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

Os lençóis embolados em cima do corpo magro e belo do rapaz, já não sabia se fazia frio ou se fazia calor, e não se interessava em saber, o olhar grudado a porta do quarto numa mera esperança de que a qualquer momento o amante fosse aparecer. Mas a esperança que antes se mantinha viva agora parecia cada vez mais fria.

Raito nunca havia sentido tanto aperto no coração em anos, nunca havia amado realmente, e se soubesse que seria essa desgraça então escolheria nunca ter amado. Mas sabia que de qualquer forma L estaria no caminho dele, foram feitos um para o outro, e estiveram esperando um pelo outro durante tantos anos. Talvez fosse coisa do tal destino mesmo, esse que sempre perseguira o garoto e que ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava cheio de caminhos felizes, também apresentava os caminhos mais escuros e sombrios dos quais Raito não conseguia se afastar, então L apareceu, como se fosse um anjo de cabelos negros, pegou pela mão e o levou para longe daquela escuridão sufocante, mas então, num piscar de olhos o anjo o largou na escuridão novamente e se foi para jamais voltar.

Maldito seja, havia lhe mostrado o bom da vida para depois jogá-lo no fundo do buraco de novo, talvez esse fosse seu castigo, talvez atrás de tudo aquilo houvesse uma lição a ser aprendida. Mas o rapaz não queria aprender mais nada, desistira de aprender.

-Raito... "Uma voz ao longe sussurrou o nome de maneira doce e magoada"

-L? "A esperança se acendendo novamente, mas não se entregaria tão facilmente"

-Eu...me desculpe "As palavras ainda eram sussurradas de uma maneira apaixonante"

-Você é quem deve me desculpar...não quis dizer aquelas coisas... "Raito queria parecer forte e bater no outro por tê-lo deixado a mercê de todo horror por tantos dias, mas não conseguia, seu coração falava mais alto agora"

-Tudo bem, eu só...er...você está bem? "A voz agora parecia mais perto"

-Estou...só um pouco cansado talvez "Raito sussurrou se sentindo fraco e sonolento"

-Então durma... "O moreno sussurrou incrivelmente perto e logo se sentou na beirada da cama próximo ao outro rapaz"

-Você vai embora? "Foi a pergunta mais cheia de dor que Raito já fez em toda a vida e mesmo que L não pudesse ver os olhos úmidos e tristes do ruivo ele sabia a expressão que o garoto estava fazendo"

-Nunca mais...eu prometo "L se aproximou do outro rapaz e o puxou para seu colo fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos do outro"

-Eu amo você "Raito declarou com a voz rouca devido ao sono"

-Eu também amo você "L inclinou o coro na direção de Raito e lhe deu um beijo demorado e cheio de paixão e saudade se separando logo em seguida"

Não demorou para que Raito pegasse no sono, e como L havia lhe prometido, não fora embora, pairou o sono do amante a noite inteira, fazendo-lhe caricias no rosto e nos ombros.

L nunca entenderia o real sentimento pelo ruivo em seu colo, mas ah tempos havia aceitado que certas coisas como amor jamais poderiam ser explicadas, nem mesmo pelo maior gênio que poucos conheciam.

-L...? "Raito levantou a cabeça da coxa macia do moreno"

-estou aqui... "Faz um leve carinho nas bochechas do garoto"

-Obrigado "O ruivo se ajoelhou na cama e abraçou o amante o mais apertado que pode tento seu abraço correspondido"

-Pelo que?

-Por não ter ido embora definitivamente, por ter voltado "Raito declarou enquanto prendia algumas mechas do cabelo fino de L entre os dedos"

-Jamais deixaria você "L disse simplesmente afastando-se um pouco do rapaz e beijando-lhe os lábios macios e finos"

As caricias começaram de maneira calma e delicada, mas logo a excitação e a urgência falaram mais alto e as caricias tomaram um rumo mais atrevido e decidido. As mãos de Raito passeavam pelas costas de L por baixo da camiseta branca enquanto o moreno agarrava-se as coxas firmes do amante.

-Quero senti-lo dentro de mim... "Raito sussurrou no ouvido de L"

As mãos do moreno arrancaram a calça larga do pijama de Raito e a jogou para um canto qualquer do quarto, o ruivo se deitou no meio da cama levando L para cima dele, a língua quente do moreno fazia caminhos pelo pescoço do amante que já ofegava.

Em poucos segundos ambos estavam somente com as roupas intimas e davam beijos incessantes e cheio de desejo. L enfiou a mão direito em baixo da cueca do ruivo que ofegou em expectativa enquanto fechava os olhos e virava a cabeça para o lado deixando o pescoço a mostra. O moreno acariciou e massageou o pênis do amado enquanto o mesmo suspirava de prazer e num único movimento a cueca do rapaz foi arrancada deixando a mostra todo o seu pênis rígido.

Os beijos e lambidas de L foram descendo pelo corpo esbelto de Raito até que chegasse entre suas pernas, o moreno deixou que os lábios úmidos roçassem na glande do pênis sedento por contato e logo depois o abocanhou, de inicio movimentos lentos que de uma hora para outra passaram a rápidos.

Não demorou para que Raito se derramasse na boca do amante que engoliu todo o sêmen quente e voltou a subir sobre o corpo esbelto do ruivo que ainda suspirava se recuperando do ato anterior. L agarrou ambas as pernas de Raito erguendo-as um pouco e roçando o pênis ainda coberto pela cueca na entrada do outro que gemeu de prazer.

A cueca restante fora tirada e L se posicionou entre as pernas do ruivo se projetando para dentro do corpo dele com lentidão e carinho extremos.

-Ah...mais... "Foi tudo que Raito conseguiu pronunciar"

E num movimento mais forte L se pós para dentro do corpo quente e apertado de Raito que gemeu desesperadamente e agarrou os lençóis e quando o moreno já imaginou ter esperado o bastante para que o ruivo se acostumasse, começou a se mover rapidamente, entrando e saindo do corpo do amado com estocadas fortes, a cabeça do pênis do moreno atingindo vez ou outra a próstata de Raito que urrava de prazer e dizia coisas incoerentes.

Algum tempo depois, o ruivo se derramou pela segunda vez naquela manhã, sujando o abdômen com o próprio sêmen e o moreno se liberou no interior de Raito dando ao rapaz uma sensação sem igual.

Cansados ambos se abraçaram na cama, suados e ofegantes.

-Não vivo sem você... "Raito declarou entre um ofego e outro"

-Eu também não vivo sem você Raito "O moreno aconchegou o amante entre os braços e ambos dormiram o resto do dia".

**FIM**


End file.
